The Photo
by Ellenarnia
Summary: My first fanfic. Please Review. Stella finds a photo that brings back bad memories and an old secret threatens to take her life. Warning: Self Harm
1. The Discovery

Chapter 1- Discovery

3rd person P.O.V

Stella Knight was looking in her desk draw for her car keys. She was ready to go home. She had had a long day and was ready to just curl up and go to sleep. That's when she found it. The photo

Stella's P.O.V

I wanted to go home. It was late and I just needed a well-earned sleep. That's when I found it. The photo. It was a photo of my mum and dad. The day they were killed on that mission. When I took this photo I didn't know it but that was the last time I would see them. I couldn't. I can't. I started to sob. I never saw them again. I never got to say goodbye.

Frank's P.O.V

I walked into the building. I don't know why but for some unknown reason I decided to go and see Stella. Something told me to go. My instinct? My conscience? Whatever it was it was right. When I got to Stella's office I could hear sobbing from behind the door. I went in and found her sitting on the floor crying. I went over to her and held her in my arms. I had never seen her like this before. Actually there was one time.

Stella's P.O.V

Frank held me while I cried. He just stayed with me till I stopped. Just like the last time. He's always been there for me. I love Frank, now more than ever because when he's with me I know I'm safe.

Frank's P.O.V

I hated seeing Stella like this. When she's vulnerable. When she feels she's alone. I tried to calm her with what I knew was true. I told her that I loved her. That I was there for her for as long as she needed me. While she cried I did wonder what was wrong. Then I saw it. By her feet. The photo. It was the last photo Stella had of her mum and dad. The last photo of them before they died. I knew I could calm her because she calms me. I love Stella, now more than ever because when she's with me I know I'm safe.


	2. Flashback-Stella POV

Hi guys. So second chapter here. Thanks for all your reviews. Please keep sending them because they are inspiring me to write. This chapter is good if you like flashbacks. There's even a flashback within a flashback. You can't say I don't treat you. :D

Chapter 2- Flashback. Stella's P.O.V

I remember that day. It was just another day. A day that went horribly wrong.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sat at my desk typing up some paperwork from last week's KORPS assault. It was painful to try and remember but I had to._

_*Flashback within a Flashback*_

'_What, Frank no the team are too far in they'll never get out in time'_

'_I can't risk that missile hitting London!'_

'_It's your choice sir' Hyperia shouted_

'_It's for the greater good'_

'_Frank what are you doing?' _

_I could hear the countdown. _

'_NO! FRANK'_

_*End of flashback within a flashback*_

_Nearly the whole team was lost. Frank was the only one to come back alive. _

_Frank was coming over later. Knowing that I would see him at the end of the day got me through the pain and hurt of the mission. Mum and dad had gone out on a mission so we could stay there tonight._

_There was a knock at the door_

'_Come in'_

'_Good afternoon Agent Knight' It was the head of M I 9._

'_Good afternoon ma'am. Is there anything I can do for you?'_

'_No Agent Knight I just came to talk to you about your parents' mission.'_

'_Yes ma'am.' I smiled. They went off this morning_

'_I afraid that they were killed in a raid earlier this afternoon' _

_My heart stopped. I nodded_

'_I'm so sorry. Would you like anytime off?' she had to ask twice because I didn't hear._

'_Agent Knight?' _

_I shook my head. I couldn't believe that they were actually gone_

_She left. I sat down on a chair and rang Frank. He picked up straight away._

'_Hi Stell. You ok?'_

'_Frank can you come over' I tried my best to hide the pain in my voice_

'_Yeah sure. Wh-'_

_I hung up. I couldn't face answering questions. I just curled up and cried._

_Frank was with me within 5 minutes of the call. I couldn't talk, but managed to nod or shake my head. _

'_Do you want me to take you home?'_

_I nodded in agreement_

'_Come on then'_

_He walked me back home and sat me down on the sofa. Then I didn't move. After that all I remember was sitting there. Just nothing. There was now an empty void in my life because the most precious people I had were gone. Frank stayed with me all that time. He never left my side. He tried every day to get me to talk or to eat or to drink. _

_Then after 3 days of nothing he gave. Well I thought he had but then he stated to tickle me. I had no other option but to laugh. _

'_Hey that's my girl' he smiled_

'_Thanks Frank' he asked_

'_For being there and putting a smile on my face'_

'_That's what I'm here for. To keep you smiling' he laughed_

'_I love you Frank'_

'_I love you too Stella'_

_*End of Flashback*_

Thanks for reading. Please Review and I will be back with more tomorrow. :D


	3. Flashback-Franks POV

Hi everyone. Sorry it's been a bit long since the last update but I have written you a new chapter. I took your comments on board and tried to act on them. Right here's the thing with this chapter its like chapter 2 but it's from Frank's point of view so I may repeat things. Ok we understand? Good

Chapter 3- Flashback. Frank's P.O.V.

I remember that day. It was just another day. A day that went horribly wrong

*_Flashback_*

_I had taken a few days off recently because of the events of last week. It had been hard. Really hard to find out that I had sent my team into a trap_

_*Flashback within a flashback*_

'_Hyperia get the team down to the main bunker. I'll take the control room.'_

_I found the control room. The walls were covered with maps and different signs. Then I heard Hyperia in my ear._

'_Frank this is bad. There's a long range missile warming up. Destination London.'_

'_Frank what's happened?' It was Stella. She was guiding us through. _

_I found a solution but it wasn't good. It would mean everyone would die. My whole team would be dead. The blast doors._

_*End of flashback within a flashback*_

_The rest I tried to forget. The rest I wanted to forget. I wasn't proud of what I had done. I had killed my team and not even managed to kill the Mastermind and the Crimeminsister. I had failed. _

_My phone rang. It was Stella. I was going to see her this evening._

'_Hi Stell. You ok?'_

'_Frank can you come over' she whispered. I could hear something in her voice._

'_Yeah sure. Wh-'_

_The phone went dead. I wondered what was wrong. Why had she cut me off?_

_When I got to the HQ I met Stark in the corridor. _

'_Where you off to London? Heard you'd been suspended' he smirked_

'_I wasn't suspended I took a few days off and why does it matter to you where I'm going.'_

'_Off to see Stella then.'_

'_Where is she?' I was on the verge of losing my temper_

'_Don't know. Haven't seen her all day.'_

_He stalked off back to his office and slammed the door behind._

_When I got to Stella's office I found her huddled in a chair crying. I didn't like to see her vulnerable like his. I didn't try to talk to her just held her in my arms as she cried. _

'_Do you want me to take you home?' I said _

_She couldn't seem to speak through the tears but she managed to nod her head in agreement. _

'_Come on then' _

_I lifted her out of the chair and helped her to her feet. I hoped that we wouldn't meet Stark as we went down the corridor because he would probably make some remark that would make me hit him. Thankfully we didn't but we meet some agents. They didn't ask me what was wrong or if Stella was ok. One or two nodded to us but everyone else just walked past. _

_When I got her back to her flat she sat on the sofa and stared into space. I tried to reach her several times but I got no response. I thought about leaving her to get some peace but I couldn't leave her in this state. I tried to get through every day but all I got was silence. _

'_Stell are you there' I tried_

'_Come on Stell I need to know you're ok'_

'_Come on Stella I know you're there'_

_Then on the third day I made a breakthrough. Try tickling. It would either go really well or fail miserably. What had I got to lose? So I started and it didn't take long to get a reaction. _

_It was quiet but it was there. Then it got louder until she was in full scale giggles. _

'_That's my girl' I laughed. It had actually worked. I had got my Stella back_

'_Thank you Frank'_

'_What for?' _

'_For being there and putting a smile on my face' she replied_

'_That's what I'm here for. To keep you smiling'_

_I pulled her into my lap and put my arms round her waist. _

'_I love you Frank'_

'_I love you too Stella' _

_*End of flashback* _

That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please send me your reviews and any ideas of what could happen next. See you soon peps.


	4. Happy Memories

Hi peps. It is lovely to have you pursuing my written word once again. Today's chapter is back in the present day just after chapter 1. Even though it is a short chapter it is jam packed full of secrets and information so keep up. Thanks for you reviews. I enjoy receiving them which may sound weird but I do

Chapter 4- Happy memories

Frank's P.O.V

'It's in the past Stella. Come on its ok' I soothed

I had managed to calm her down and get her back home. I thought that she would react in the same way when she had found out before.

'I know but when I saw the photo I just remembered all the pain. The pain that was there at that time'

'Do you mean the assault on the KORPS base?' I asked but instantly regretted it

She turned her face away from me and nodded.

'I was writing the report for the mission that day. I just wanted to try and forget but it always comes back to haunt me in one way or another'

'Stella it's in the past. It's gone'

'It's not gone! It'll always be there!' she shouted

'Hey it's alright. There are always bad parts but there were more good bits than bad. Do you remember all those drinks?

A flicker of a smile crossed her lips. She remembered.

Stella's P.O.V

I tried to focus on the happy memories that I held onto. The fun that we had. The people we met. The friends we made. The relationship we formed.

'Do you remember our anniversaries?' I asked

'Yeah' he smiled 'Titanic, a bottle of wine, and a takeaway'

'Romance at its best' I laughed

Every month on the 23rd July we would go to Frank's, curl up on the sofa and enjoy the film. We never got tired of it. It was one of my favourite films mainly because it made me cry. It bought out my softer side. After Titanic I would never sit down to a film without a box of tissues. Somehow when we watched a film together he would always manage to keep it together. Titanic was mums favourite film as well. Everything reminded me of her and dad after their death. It wasn't helped by the way that I decided to cope. I used to do as a kid when I was stressed or upset. It used to help back then but it didn't after I grew up.

'You loved it. By the end of the night you were in tears because of Titanic.'

'I couldn't help it. It just made me cry' I smiled

'See there are always happy memories. Even if you have to dig deep to find them'

I curled into a tighter ball and focused on something on the wall. It was a picture that I bought in a car boot sale three years ago. It was just a view from a window, nothing special but it always made me think. It made me think about what I could have done with my life if I hadn't have decided to become a spy. When I was a kid I always set my heart on being a teacher. It had always been my dream. What would have happened if I had become a teacher? Would any of this ever happened? Would my parents have become agents? Would they have died? Would I have met so many people I had come to care for?

Would I have met Frank?

Would I have found my brother?

7 years ago I found out that I had an older brother. His name was David and he had been taken from us when he was just 6 years old. I was only 3 so I didn't remember any of it. He was living up in the Shetlands. I went to see him once and he came down to London to see me. The last time I saw him was….. Was at the funeral.

See lots of info packed into tiny chapter. You will find out what Stella's way of coping was in the next chapter but in the meantime I would like to hear your guesses of what her way of coping was. I love my reader's feedback and this way I feel like I'm including you in the story.


	5. Flashback 2-Stella's POV

Hi guys. How have you been recently? Sorry I haven't updated for a bit but I was busy with stuff. I know that's not very descriptive but o well. Yesterday I have an excuse for I was watching the series finale of M I High. It was epic. Back to the chapter. This is a flashback chapter like 2 and 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 5- Flashback. Stella's P.O.V.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the day of the funeral. I took up most of last night crying. I didn't feel like going anywhere today but I knew that I had to. I spent all of last week making preparations and calling around seeing what I could do. It all felt like a dream. Like it wasn't actually happening and that soon I'd wake up and find everything back to normal._

_The sound of the doorbell snapped me back to my senses. I opened the door to see David standing there in a black suit and a grey tie. He had been staying with me for the last two days. It had helped to know someone else felt the same the same way I did. He had been up to the church to see if everything was arranged and ready. _

"_You ok sis?" he had the worried big brother look on again. I nodded as I closed the door. He sat down as I made my way back to the bathroom. Once I was inside I closed and bolted the door. I told myself that I had to stay together. If not for David, for mum and dad. Dad always said that he didn't like to see me crying. _

"_Sis you coming out"_

"_Come out Stella" It was Frank's voice_

_I went to unlock the door but when I got to the handle I grabbed my hand away. I felt a current on the lock, like it was electrified. Then I spotted it in the corner of my eye. There was a knife sitting on the basin. I walked over to it and took out the blade. I pulled my sleeves up and started to trace the other cuts. They weren't cuts though any more, just scars. I chose one of the cuts and placed the knife on my arm. Then something occurred to me. I had promised Frank that I would stop this. Stop the cutting. _

"_Sis unlock the door!"_

"_Stella don't do it! Just unlock the door!" Their voices were urgent now. They knew._

_I put the knife back on the basin. After that I took me a second to summon anything that resembled my normal tone of voice._

"_I'm coming. Give me a minute." _

_I managed to unlock the door and I was greeted with the sight of David and Frank. It was the worried face again. _

"_You haven't have you?" Frank asked_

_I showed him my arms. Just scars. _

"_Will you be ok?" It was David this time_

"_Yeah I'll be fine. Let's go."_

_We left the flat. I closed the door and put the key in the lock when I remembered that I had left my phone on the table. I waited till the two of them had gone round the corner before I went back inside. I found my phone and headed out. Frank was waiting in the corridor. Once I had locked the door he pulled me into a hug. He started to stroke my hair. _

_Once we got to the church the coffins were at the front of the church already. I waited till the last minute before going inside. I had never liked churches. It made me feel as if I was being watched but mum always insisted that she wanted to be buried after a church service. There were only a few people in the church. MI9 wanted to give them a big funeral with lots of special and important agents. I wanted to have a service with a few close friends and family that knew my parents well. _

_The burial took about 10 minutes. After the service people left. They didn't want to watch. By the end it was just me, David and Frank left. We watched as the coffins were lowered into the ground. I felt tears pricking in my eyes. I managed to hold them back but only just. _

_After everything was finished David had to go back up to Scotland. I didn't want him to go, it was hard enough with him here so how would I feel when he went. I watched him go and Frank went after him. I went to stand by the grave. Suddenly it had become cold. There was a harsh wind blowing. It reminded me of everything that I had felt when I was told. Hurt, disbelief, sorrow, anguish, denial. I felt and arm round my waist and suddenly as it had come the harsh wind disappeared. I turned round and smiled. It was Frank. He kissed my forehead._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'll be ok. Has David gone back to Scotland?"_

_He nodded. I was sad. I thought that he would stay a little longer. Frank could see it in my eyes. _

"_Come on you've still got me."_

"_I won't see David for at least 5 years. You're the only person I've got left now."_

"_I'll always be there for you, you now that?"_

"_I know."_

_He kissed me. It seemed to last forever. That was how I wanted to stay._

_*End of Flashback*_

That's it for this chapter readers. Hope you enjoyed it. Will try to update again tomorrow but stuff might get in the way. Bye.


	6. Flashback 2- Frank's POV

Bonjour readers. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. You're lucky today because I had the time to update again. This chapter is like chapter 5 but from Frank's point of view. I like to do 2 people's point of view on a major event. Enjoy

Chapter 6- Flashback. Frank's P.O.V.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the day of the funeral. I'd helped Stella to do the planning for the day. She'd wanted me to come. She said that they would have wanted me there. I had met Stella's parents quite a few times and they were lovely people. 10 o' clock was when she wanted me to meet her up at the flat. The service was 10.30 so we would have plenty of time._

_It was 5 to 10. I was anxious to see if Stella was ok but David was with her so I knew that he would help her keep it together. I went to the door and knocked. David opened the door to me and smiled._

"_Hi Frank come on in."_

_I walked in and looked around. I couldn't see Stella anywhere_

"_Hi David how have you been?"_

"_Ok. Miserable but not as bad as my little sister"_

"_When she found out she was really bad."_

_I looked around again_

"_Where is Stella?"_

"_She went to the bathroom about 10 minutes ago. I'll go get her."_

_We both went up to the door and knocked _

"_Sis you coming out"_

"_Come out Stella" _

_Then something horrible in the back of my head came out. I knew what happened when she was left on her own when she was upset. She would try to cope on her own. It wasn't really coping. She told me in confidence that it used to help when she was a kid. I made her promise not to do it again._

"_She doesn't have a knife in there does she?" I asked David_

"_Um…yeah. There's one on the basin. Why does it matter?"_

"_Have you seen the scars on her arms? Have you?"_

_It took a minute but the penny finally dropped._

"_Sis unlock the door!"_

"_Stella don't do it please! Just open the door!" I shouted_

_There was a pause before "I'm coming. Give me a minute."_

_The lock slid back and the door opened. She was very pale. She was wearing a black dress and the necklace I had got her for her birthday_

"_You haven't have you?" I looked for blood. She lifted her arms towards me so I could see. Nothing but old scars._

"_Will you be ok?" David asked again_

"_Yeah I'll be fine. Let's go." Is what he got in reply_

_We started to leave the flat. I turned the corner in the corridor and saw Stella hesitate before shutting the door. When she thought we had gone she went back inside. I followed her but waited outside instead of going in. When she came out she was carrying her phone in her hand. She put it in her bag and took out her keys. Once she had locked the door I put my arm round her and pulled her into a hug._

_When we got to the church it was near to empty. We had decided to keep the funeral very low key. Stella had refused several offers from MI9 for a big grand funeral with lots of agents who didn't know her parents. The service was short with a few people saying how much they had cared about the Knights and how they felt sorry for Stella and David for losing their parents to a car accident. We kept the real reason of their death secret. Only a few people in the church knew that they worked for MI9. After the service only three of us stayed to see the burial. _

_After the ceremony David had to rush back to Scotland. I walked him to back to the main road. _

"_Frank Thank you."_

"_What for?" I was a little confused _

"_For coming today. You didn't just help Stella, you helped me to."_

"_That's ok."_

"_Frank will you promise me something."_

"_What is it?" I wanted to know what I promising before I agreed_

"_Stay with her Frank. Please. For her sake. I probably won't see her for ages now. She trusts you. She loves you. Do you promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Thank you."_

_He got into his car and drove off in the direction of the station. I waved a goodbye but he didn't seem to see it._

_I went back into the graveyard and found Stella standing by her parent's grave. She was mumbling to herself. I put my arms round her waist and she seemed to relax. She turned round and smiled. I put my arms around her again and kissed her forehead. _

"_Are you ok?" I asked_

"_Yeah I'll be ok. Has David gone back to Scotland?"_

_I nodded in reply. A sadness entered her eyes. She missed him already. _

"_Come on you've still got me."_

"_I won't see David for at least 5 years. You're the only person I've got left now."_

"_I'll always be there for you, you know that?" I was going to keep my promise_

"_I know"_

_I kissed her. It seemed to last forever. That's how I wanted to stay._

_*End of Flashback* _

Right then that's today's update hope you enjoyed. Keep reviewing and I'll try to update soon. Hopefully tomorrow but I am quite busy on Thursday. Keep hoping. Bye


	7. Old Wounds

Again hello to you. Hope you enjoyed the last Chap. This next one is good. It's after Chapter 4 and it goes into Stella's way of "coping" deeper. People have told me that the last 2 chapters were a bit sad and I'm sorry to tell you that it is going to get sadder, but hopefully it will get better.

Chapter 7- Old Wounds

Stella P.O.V.

A few weeks had passed and I was feeling better. Frank had been round every evening to make sure that I was ok. It was just like when we were together. It felt like we were back together. When I was at St Hearts, he would always ask me how I was feeling and if I'd slept ok. Every day without fail he would ask me and every day I would tell him that I was fine and he didn't have to worry. Then again deep down I wasn't sure if I was ok.

Keri P.O.V.

I noticed it first

It wasn't a big thing. At least I didn't think so

We came down to HQ and saw Stella and Frank standing there talking

"Morning team" Stella said "Some technology from one of our science facilities has been taken. They were fitted with homing beacons so you'll be able to find them easy enough but your mission is to recover them. The details are on the stick." She finished and handed Tom a memory stick

I saw it on her sleeve. It was a white shirt so it was clear enough to see. It was a spot of blood. Actually lots of spots of blood. I was going to ask her about it but Dan ushered me out and into the lift. When we were back in class I decided to tell Aneisha

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"The blood on Stella's shirt"

"What?" she repeated

"There were spots of blood on Stella's shirt. A little line of them actually, down her sleeve."

"Shall we tell Frank?"

"Do you think it would help?" I wasn't sure

"I think so. He might know something about it."

*Next Day*

"Morning team. Here's some more on the parts that were stolen." Stella handed Tom a file. There was more blood. It was like the spots yesterday but they had blended into a line. I nudged Aneisha and she nodded. Stella left and the boys were ready to go.

"You coming?" Dan asked

I didn't say anything but nudged Aneisha again

"Um…Frank me and Keri wondered if we could have a word with you." She looked back at the boys "In private."

We watched the boys leave.

"What can I do for you girls?" he started to walk over to one of the desk

"Frank we want to talk to you about Stella."

He looked up at us

"What about Stella?"

I looked at Neish.

"Yesterday and today we saw …. We saw blood down her sleeve.

We now had Frank's undivided attention

Franks P.O.V.

No. No. No.

She told me she had stopped this. How could I've missed it?

"Frank are you ok?"

"I'm fine Keri." I looked up "Can you both go back to class please."

They left. They looked disappointed that I hadn't told them what I knew about it but I promised Stella that I would never tell anyone. She trusted me and if I told the girls I would be breaking that trust. I would be breaking that promise. I had to find out what was going on.

I walked into the main building. I was determined to find out what was going on. I wanted to know why Stella hadn't told me. She knew that I was there for her. She knew she could trust me. I wouldn't have told anyone but she had insisted on keeping this to herself. Why?

I saw Stark coming out of his office as I walked down the corridor. Just what I needed.

"What are you doing here London? Shouldn't you be with those junior agents of yours?"

"Shut it Stark." I walked straight past him. I wasn't in the mood

I got to Stella's office. I knocked and went straight in. I had no plan and no means of finding out what was going on but I would.

"Hi Frank you ok?"

"I'm ok. You?" I spotted the blood on her sleeve "What's that?" I pointed at her arm.

"Oh it's nothing." She brushed it aside

"Stella what it is?" I asked again. I wasn't going to give up

"It's nothing Frank. Just leave it."

"Stella give me your arm." I gave her an imploring look "Please."

She walked round the desk and held out her arms. I took her arms and started to roll up her sleeves. She had her eyes to the floor. She knew what I was going to find. I looked down at her arms and saw new cuts. They looked deeper than the other scars. I looked into Stella's eyes. They were full of remorse.

"Oh Stella. What have you done?"

That's it. Hope you liked it. I know it's a bit sad and I apologise for it. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions please share them because I'm a bit stuck for the next bit.


	8. Coping?

Hello everybody. Welcome. Welcome. Lovely to have you reading again. The last chapter was sad I admit that but you were warned. This chapter is also sad but it is short. Mainly because I couldn't think of what to say. I have finally managed to pull something together though. Hope you like and hope it's not too depressing.

Chapter 8- Coping?

Stella P.O.V.

I pulled my arms out of Frank's grip and sank to the floor

"Stella you told me you were ok. You told me you were coping"

He was pacing up and down the office now. He seemed angry

"This is my way of coping."

"This is not coping!" he was definitely angry now. Very angry. "You told me you had stopped this!"

I was just ignoring him. I couldn't stop him when he started shouting

"STELLA!" I looked up Frank was standing over me

There was a knock at the door. I made no attempt to answer it but the person on the other side didn't wait. It was Stark. Just what I needed. After a pause Frank was the first to speak.

"What do you want Stark?" he seemed to have calmed down

"I want to know what's going on." He had that horrible smirk on his face

"It's none of your business Stark." I could see the anger flash in Frank's eyes

"If it disturbs me then it is my business. You're making enough noise to wake the dead. People on the other side of the building can hear you!"

They were both facing each other, hands on hips ready for a full scale argument. I couldn't deal with it. Not here. Not now. I stood up.

"Stop this. Stop it now. You're both acting like children!"

They were both about to speak but I interrupted them

"Get out the pair of you!" they looked at me "NOW!"

They stood for a moment and then left. When they had gone I sank back to the floor.

Frank's P.O.V.

Stark had been driving me up the wall ever since day one. When I first met him, when him, me and Stella first started our training, he seemed so smug and up himself. To be completely honest today I could have killed him. Also he had always fancied Stella and when we were in training so we always competed for her love. As well as that whenever he saw me he rubbed in the fact that he had a higher clearance level than me. He hated me and I hated him. That was clear.

When I had left the main building what I had done hit me. I had shouted at Stella. She needed my help not me shouting at the top of my voice about what had happened. I was trying to make the situation better not worse.

Stella's P.O.V.

It was only 2pm but I couldn't stay here till 8pm. It was too long to be cooped up in a stuffy old office. My office didn't even have a window so I couldn't even let any air in the room. When people were in here it felt claustrophobic so I never spoke to anybody in here for a long time. I had paperwork to look through and reports of missions to write up but I wasn't in the mood to do any of that now. I grabbed my jacket, my phone and my keys and was about to leave but I stopped before I reached the door. I wasn't sure where I would go. If I went back to my flat then somebody would come and find me and drag me back to work. Then I thought of the perfect place. I hadn't been for a few weeks because I knew that it would upset me if I did but now was a perfect time. I wrote a note for anybody who came to find. I didn't put where I was going but I did put that I would be a little bit longer than a few hours. I went to grab one last thing from the draw in my desk but I stopped again. Was I sure about this? Was I sure I wanted to do this? My hand sealed around the handle. I was sure. I put the object in my pocket. I didn't think what I was about to do was good but I felt it was my only way out.

Dun, Dun, Duh. Sorry it's a cliff hanger but I thought you might like the drama. Sorry also for the shortness of the chapter. I tried to add things in where I could. Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Missing

Hello again to you, my friends. Hope you liked the last chapter. Was it dramatic? Hope so. Anyway along with today's chapter. It's a long one today. So you may want to get yourself a cup of tea and biscuit. Or maybe something more foody like a sandwich. Or maybe you want to just grab a….. I don't know a cheesecake maybe. Hopefully you all now have something to eat and drink as you read. Sadly a bit more sadness is coming as well. I won't try to explain because the title of the chapter is more or less self-explanatory. I've talked too much now so onwards with the chapter.

Chapter 9-Missing

Frank P.O.V.

When I got back to HQ it was 2.30. I started to look over some paperwork about the missing tec parts. I told myself at first that it was my job, but then it became less of a job and more of a distraction from what I had done. Why had I shouted? I lashed out at Stella. I only did it because I care about her. I wanted to protect her from what had happened but how could I protect her from herself.

By 4.30 I had run the whole event through in my head 5 times and decided that I had definitely made the situation worse. I couldn't leave what I had said with no explanation of why I had said it. I had to go and apologise.

I walked past offices and people till I got to where I needed to be. I felt proud the first time that I found out that Stella had been made into Chief Agent. It was good to know that she had done well. I knocked once. No reply. I knocked again. Still nothing. I knocked a third time. Again no reply. I wasn't going to let Stella ignore me. The office wasn't locked so I went straight in. The room was empty. Her coat had gone and there was no sign of her anywhere. Then I saw a piece of paper on her desk. Probably just a mission report. I went round the desk to look at the paper. It wasn't a mission report. It was note.

_Have gone for a walk. Won't be back anytime soon. _

_Please don't try to find me._

_Stella_

"Haven't you done enough today London?" Stark had appeared in the doorway

"Haven't you?"

"What's that?" he pointed to Stella's note

I held it out and he snatched it from me. He took some time reading it.

"Oh no."

"We have to find her. We have to work together." I had no desire to work with Stark but he was involved now. He considered my offer for a minute then nodded.

"Where do we start?"

"Her flat it might give us a clue."

When we got there I took a key out from my pocket and opened the door. Stella was never a tidy person and she had lots of things piled on her table. This would take us longer to find her.

"Search the whole place" Stark had insisted on bringing a SWAT team. He made it seem like a military operation.

I sifted through the stuff on the table. Mission report's, bits of paperwork that should have been signed months ago, letters. I left the table and started to look around. I spotted her phone discarded on a chair. 17 missed calls. 12 from me and 5 from Stark.

"Absolutely nothing. No clues not even a shred of evidence that she's gone."

I ignored him and started to go through the rest of her phone.

"Anything?"

I shook my head. Why would Stella take off and not tell us.

"Her flat you said. We'll find some clues you said." **(That's for you Helen ) **"She can't be far. I'll get the team to find her." Stark ordered everyone to leave "Come on London. Staying here won't help."

I started to leave then I noticed something. An open draw we hadn't seen. I went over and looked in. The draw was full of knives. They all had blood on them.

"London?"

Stark walked over to me. He saw the draw and looked in. He took one of the knives out of the draw. The look on his face meant that he understood

"We have to find her"

This was serious now. If Stella had a knife with her then she would definitely cut again. She would be putting her own life at risk. She would go somewhere isolated. Isolated enough for nobody to see her. She might also go somewhere special though. Something that meant something to her.

"Isolated and special" I whispered

"What?" Stark shot a glance at me

"That's where she'll be. Somewhere that's isolated and special to her." I said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand

"Oh no" Stark hit his head against his hand

"What is it?"

"We found this when we were searching." He pulled a booklet out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was the order of service for her parent's funeral.

"Oh that's so obvious. Why didn't we think of that before?

"What you think that she's gone to the graveyard." Stark still looked confused

"Of course. It's isolated and it's special to her. Come on"

I literally dragged him outside to the van

"Are you sure London?" he paused before getting in the van

"Positive" I looked at him imploringly "Trust me"

"Ok then. Let's go"

3rd person P.O.V.

Stella was at the grave. She had been there for 10 minutes. She was muttering to herself. Nobody could hear her. Nobody could see her. She took the knife from her pocket and positioned it on her arm next to her wrist. With a flash of silver the knife dragged across her arm. The blood fell down her arm and onto the ground. She did the same on her other arm in the same place. The knife fell from her hand and onto the gravestone below. A few seconds later Stella Knight fell to the ground.

Oh no! What will happen to Stella? Will they reach her in time or will they be too late? Find out in the next chapter that will hopefully be coming soon if I write fast enough. Also please review and share your thoughts.


	10. Blood And Dirt

Hail to you people of life. How are you? I have written the next chapter. After the last chapter I had lots of ideas about what would happen next. This is the one that I picked. This chapter is very sad. It is emotional so go grab some tissues. This is not a suggestion it's an order. Go on off you go. You back now? Good. As I said sad and emotional and I thank you for the offers and help that you have sent my way.

Chapter 10- Blood and dirt

Stark's P.O.V.

Come on. Come on. I just hoped that Frank was right about the graveyard. If Stella had taken a knife with her then we might be too late. She could be dead already. I had always liked Stella and I couldn't know that she had died and we had been too late to save her.

Frank's P.O.V.

I hoped that in was right about this. The graveyard was the only place that I could think that Stella would be. It was isolated. The nearest building (apart from the church) was at least a mile away and it definitely meant something to her. It was the last link that she had to her parents. If she was dead I would never forgive myself. I would blame myself. The van suddenly braked. We had arrived.

We ran into the graveyard. If she was here she would be at her parent's grave. It was at the very back and hidden away. I ran till I got to the back row of graves. I wasn't sure what I was going find. On one hand I wanted Stella to be here so that I knew she was safe. On the other hand if she was here then she would have cut again and I wasn't prepared for that. I found the right grave and something that I didn't want to see.

"Stella." She was lying on the grave. There was a set of identical cuts very near her wrist. The blood was flowing from the cuts and into the dirt. I ran over to her. She was freezing cold. Her skin was very pale. I picked her up and rested her against the gravestone. At that moment Stark appeared.

"Oh my God!" he was as shocked as I had been

"Call an MI9 ambulance." He didn't reply. He had frozen "Do It!"

It seemed to snap him to his senses. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number.

"Hello this is Agent Stark, can I have an ambulance to St Ruth's church for Chief Agent Knight. Thank you." He put the phone down "They said 30 minutes"

"30 minutes? 30 MINUTES! She doesn't have 30 minutes!" I shouted

"Calm down Frank. There's nothing we can do but wait!" He shouted back

There had to be something I could do. Think, Think, Think. I looked around for anything. Brainwave! I took my tie from around my neck. I tied it around one of the cuts. Stark had been pacing but now he had stopped

"Frank what are you doing?"

"Tie gimme." He still looked confused "Tie now!"

He took of his tie and handed it to me. I tied it around her arm to stop the blood flow.

"How long?" I asked

"Only five minutes have passed"

"Right." I picked Stella up and started to run out of the graveyard.

"What are you doing? London!"

I turned to face Stark "I have to get her to hospital. We can't stay here for 25 minutes and wait for the ambulance. If I run I can get her to the hospital in 15 minutes. "I started to run again. Stark was shouting again but I ignored him and kept going.

I got to the MI9 hospital within 17 minutes. Once I got through the doors a swarm of doctors descended and took Stella through to resus. I tried to follow but I was sent out to wait in reception. 5 minutes later Stark came through the hospital doors. He looked exhausted. Judging by his face he had run after me.

"That was a very stupid risk Frank" he was extremely angry

"I got her here didn't I" I was in no mood for a fight

"You should have waited for the ambulance. I will have to write this in the report. You didn't follow procedure. This is serious Frank."

"Why do you need to write a report about this?" I couldn't see the point of it myself but of course Stark would have his reasons.

"It is a serious event Frank that's why. We had to use a SWAT team to find her. Anything like this a report is written."

"So the whole of today is going to become another document, in a filing cabinet, in an office. Made into another one of your precious mission reports." I was getting angry.

"It's procedure." Stark said. That was it

"Procedure!" I stood up "Stella nearly died Stark, don't you understand that! I did what I thought was best and it worked! She could be dead but all you care about is flipping procedure!"

I sat back down in my chair. At that moment appeared the doctor. I had only one question to ask

"Will Stella be ok?" I didn't have much of a voice left after shouting at Stark so it was only a whisper.

"We managed to stabilise her but she will be in for some time. She lost a lot of blood. 2 pints to be exact. I advise that you both go home and get some rest. We'll call you if anything changes."

That's chapter 10 for you. Hoped you like. Told you that it would get better. . I'll write some more for you when I can but I have started to another story.

Byeeeeeeeeee.


	11. A Waiting Game

Hello again readers. Sorry it's been forever since I updated but I was working on my new story Memory. Have a read if you've got time. Chapter 11 for you now. Hope you like.

Chapter 11- A Waiting Game

David's P.O.V.

The minute I got home the phone rang

"Hi David. It's Frank London."

"Hello Frank. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm ok…um David I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" then I had a terrifying thought "Has something happened to Stella?"

"Ummm…. David she tried to kill herself."

"Oh My God is she ok? Please tell me she's ok?" I was panicking now

"She's stable but she's still unconscious."

"Right I'm coming down then."

I put the phone down before Frank could answer. I grabbed my keys and I ran out of the house to my car. I started the engine and glanced at my watch. I could be at the station within 10 minutes and then there must be a train I could catch down to London. There had to be.

Frank's P.O.V.

The phone went dead. I knew that he would be panicking so he would try to get here ASAP. It would take him at least an hour to get to London and then with the traffic 30 minutes to get to Stella's flat. It would only take me 15 minutes to walk round there.

I suddenly realised I was still holding the phone to my ear and I put it down. I wasn't sure that I could go round to Stella's flat on my own. It might break me. I had been up at the hospital every day to see if anything had changed. I had sat with her while doctors and nurses kept testing different things. My team came up too. Aneisha and Keri seemed really upset. Dan couldn't say anything and Tom had tears in his eyes. It was nice to know they cared but no amount of tears would bring her back any faster. When I had tried to speak to anyone they would tell me the same thing. That she was stable. It frustrated me because I could see she was stable. I knew that. I needed a bit more information.

The doorbell rang. I checked the time. I had only called David 10 minutes ago. He couldn't be here already. Could he? I opened the door and saw Stark standing there. He looked like a zombie. He had dark rings under his eyes and his face was very pale.

"Anything?" it was barley a whisper

I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just shook my head. He came in and sat down.

"I can't take much more of this. They don't tell me anything."

"Me neither. I called her brother. They might tell him considering he is her next of kin."

"All the doctors say is it's a waiting game."

"The same. They say she's stable."

The phone rang and I answered. It was David

"Hi Frank. I'm on the train down."

"Ok then."

"I'll be up in about an hour."

"Right. Do you want me to meet you at the station?"

"No but can you meet me at Stella's flat. I haven't got the key."

"Yeah that's fine."

I hung up and Stark looked at me questioningly

"It was David her brother."

"Is he coming up?"

"Yeah he said about an hour. Coffee?"

He nodded in response

"You look like you haven't slept."

"I haven't. Have you?"

"Not a wink." I got a shock a couple of days ago when I looked in the mirror.

After I had made the coffee I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was 10.30 and Stark had gone. I got up off the sofa and made my way to Stella's flat. I felt better than I had done in days. The sleep had refreshed me. I felt a little more alive.

When I got there it was 10.45 and David was sitting on the doorstep

"Morning Frank."

"Sorry. The walk took longer than I thought. Have you been here long?"

"No only a couple of minutes."

I took out the key and opened the door. It was so cold and dark inside. Like the spirit of the place had been taken. There was no soul inside. I turned on the light but that didn't help.

I sat down on a chair next to the table and started to look through the papers. Just reports and paperwork

"Why did she try to kill herself?" David had two glasses of water

"I really don't know but she started cutting again."

David's eyes were full of pain. He couldn't seem to deal with it.

"I'm sorry. I broke my promise."

"Frank no. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Stella's strong willed and fiery. She'll do what she thinks is right she just doesn't realise how it affects the people around her. Stella's headstrong."

I let out a little laugh "That's true."

"Never afraid to speak her mind."

"Not afraid of authority."

"Yep that's Stella."

My phone suddenly rang. I didn't recognise the number but I answered anyway

"Frank London."

"This is the MI9 hospital."

"The hospital!" I shouted

"Yes it's about Agent Knight."

"Yes." I was eager to know how Stella was

"It's good news. She's woken up and asking for you."

"Thank you. Me and her brother will come straight away."

I hung up

"Frank is she ok?"

"She's woken up."

End of chapter. Hope you liked and please review. See you soon

Ellena xx


	12. Awake

Hello to you once again peps. Here is a new chapter for you. Enjoy

Chapter 12- Awake

Stella's P.O.V.

Owww. My head.

My legs felt stiff. So did my arms.

I couldn't move

Then a face appeared that I didn't recognise

"Hello Agent Knight. Can you hear me?"

I nodded even though it sounded a little fuzzy. I managed to push myself up onto my elbows.

"Where am I?" I asked "Owww. My head." It was starting to throb with pain now

"You're in hospital. You had an accident." The doctor said. He then went off to speak to a nurse who in turn left.

"Hospital?" then I remembered what happened "Oh."

"Your friends have been here every day. Talking to you, praying for you to wake up."

"Who was it?"

"Agent Stark came every other day, Aneisha Jones, Dan Morgan, Tom Tupper and Keri Summers came every week, and the head of MI9 came twice."

"Did Frank London come?"

"Mr London didn't just come and visit..."

"So he doesn't care." I said sadly

"I haven't finished." The doctor was smiling "Mr London practically moved in"

"What?" I sat up "Moved in?"

"Oh yes. Mr London was here every day."  
"Really? Every day?"

"Yes. Twice we had to get security to take him out."

"Security? Frank was taken out by security?"

"You seem surprised. He was very insistent on staying."

The nurse from before came back and took the doctor aside to talk to him.

"What is it?"

He smiled "We've managed to get in touch with Mr London. He's coming to see you. Your brother too."

The doctor smiled again and left. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. I managed it but felt strange and my head started spinning. I looked round. The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, even the hospital gown was white. It made my eyes hurt. It was very cold. There was a window but that was shut. I didn't understand how I could be so cold when the window was shut.

The doctor I'd been talking to came back

"Your brothers here and he wants to know why you're being treated by MI9."

"Oh dear." I never actually told David what I did "Can I see him and Frank"

"Of course." He left and a minute later Frank and David came bursting through the door. I was pulled into several hugs and kisses were raining down on me. . I managed to get free but then the questions started.

"Why did you do it?"

"How could you do it?"

"Did you think about it?"

"How could you?"

"Can you stop you're giving me headache!" I shouted

"Sorry." They both apologised

"Why though sis? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I'm sorry." I turned away "I didn't know I'd nearly bleed to death."

"The main thing is we've got you back now."

Frank pulled me into another hug

"It's so good to see you awake and talking." He placed a kiss on my forehead. I didn't see it straight away but David left

"Well from what I've heard you hardly left the building. Practically moved in some would say."

"Some part of that is true." He laughed

"And what about you're little brush with security. Is only some of that true a well?"

"Ok all of that is true." He laughed again "I've missed you so much Stella."

"How did you find me?"

"We had a hunch were you'd be."

"Who's we?" I was curious now

"Me and Stark."

"You and Stark worked together. I am in genuine shock." I did my best to hide the laughter

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. We can work together you know."

"Really. Without any snide comments at all?"

"Not no snide comments. There were a few."

"A few?" I questioned

"Yes only a few at the start but we have now come to respect each other."

"Respect?" I couldn't believe this "You and Stark?"

"Well I say respect." He was close to laughter "I more mean… well"

"You mean you've just managed to work together for once without biting each other's heads off."

"Yeah. That's pretty much what I mean."

I shook my head

"You've changed Frank." I just couldn't put my finger on it

"Maybe that's because the last time you saw me I was shouting at you." He had his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Stella. I didn't mean to shout. I just wanted to help." He started to pace

I could see where this was going. A long rambling explanation. Well I wasn't taking one. He didn't need to explain.

"I know that, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

"No I do need to explain."

"You don't" I repeated "Why do you want to explain?"

"I do because shouting at you when you were so vulnerable. Please forgive me Stella.

I took his hands in mine "Of course I forgive you"

He smiled "Thank you."

"Now" I jumped back onto the bed "What's been happening while I was in a coma."

"Nothing much. It's been a quiet few weeks"

"Something must have changed. Something's changed you."

"I haven't done a lot in the three weeks of your coma. I mainly sat here. Watching and waiting."

"3 weeks and you hardly left this room."

"I didn't want to leave you on your own." He admitted "I thought you might get lonely."

"You're so sweet. I love you Frank."

"You haven't said that for some time."

"Well I've said it now ok."

"Yeah that's fine. I love you too Stella."

The End

That's it. I hope you liked this story. I will be coming back soon with one called Doing Time. I wanted to do it for a bit but I thought I should finish this first. See you there guys.


End file.
